The game of golf, as well as various other physical activities, requires that a participant execute a precise set of physical maneuvers. Specifically, the game of golf requires that a player be capable of accurately swinging a club along a preferred path of travel within a proper range of velocity while simultaneously maintaining an appropriate orientation of the club. Clearly, there are many opportunities for error in the execution of a proper golf swing. Acquisition of an effective swing requires accurate neuromuscular programming and is typically achieved by repetition.
Many golfers employ the services of a professional trainer who observes and critiques their swing. Such services are expensive and are difficult to arrange at convenient times. Additionally, such critique generally provides a somewhat delayed feedback to the student. As a result of the foregoing, there has been a significant interest among golfers in the use of swing training devices. It is highly desirable that a swing training device provide an accurate and substantially instantaneous feedback to the user as to the qualities of his or her swing. It is further desirable that any such training device be usable in connection with fairly standard golfing equipment and that it be rugged, reliable and simple to use. Clearly, it is desirable that any swing training device accurately evaluate all parameters of a proper golf swing.
Heretofore, numerous devices have been developed to teach a proper golf swing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,585 of Koch discloses a golf club having a hinged shaft. The hinge is disposed and configured to stay rigid during a proper swing but to collapse during an improper swing. This training device requires a highly precise hinge capable of sustaining the high stresses encountered in the hitting of a golf ball. Consequently, it is expensive and difficult to manufacture and is subject to wear and failure.
Various electronic approaches have been implemented to assist in the training of golfers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,942 of Lee et al discloses a swing training device which mounts on the head of a golf club and includes an element responsive to centrifugal force. This trainer changes the balance of the club and does not provide any feedback with regard to club attitude and position. A similar approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,553 of Moore. Pat. No. 4,830,377 of Kobayashi discloses a golf club including a strain gage therein which senses swing speed by measuring the bend of the shaft. This club requires complex supporting electronics and does not teach proper swing form since it does not address questions of club attitude or position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,160 of Dollar et al discloses a golf swing position sensor which is configured to mount onto the shaft of a golf club. The position sensor includes two mutually perpendicular sensors: a first senses the roll position of the striking surface of the golf club and the second the pitch position. While this device does measure club head position, it is not responsive to velocity of the swing and furthermore, it changes the balance of the club.
It is desirable to provide a golf swing sensor which measures the attitude, tempo, position and velocity of a golf club without materially affecting the golf club's balance, swing or appearance. It is further desirable that any such device be rugged, simple to use, and low in cost. The present invention provides for an improved golf swing training device which is totally self-contained and which is configured to fit into the handle of a conventional golf club. The sensor of the present invention provides for immediate and accurate feedback through all portions of the golf swing. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.